NejiNaru Oneshot
by TakedaEmo120
Summary: Picnic with Neji and Naruto... Fluff


A/N: What came into my head when I wake up early in this morning

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. All characters rightfully belong to Kishimoto-san (and don't you dare tell me you dunno who he is. If you really don't, then GET OUT of this fiction or I'll pulverize you. Nah, Just kiddin')

Pairings: slight NejiNaru... If you squint really hard......

STORY STARTS!!!

A fourteen-year-old Neji was having a picnic with a thirteen-year-old Naruto. They sat on the top of a hill, a wide blanket spreading across the grass. Sandwiches, biscuits, milk; any kind of edible food was presented on the blanket. In the middle of the blanket was a basket which was made of rattan, where you keep some of your food.

They sat on the grass, under a shadowy tree, side by side while enjoying each other's company. They enjoyed the scenery in front, with the blonde's chatter frequently filling the air. The corners of Neji's lips twisted upwards, his pale young face revealing a gentle smile.

He tilted his head and glanced at the blonde beside him, chatting away happily, all the while oblivious of Neji's staring. He liked the blonde a lot, though the blonde could sometimes be mischievous and playful. But there were also times when the playful glint in his cerulean eyes would be replaced by a knowing, understanding look. It was as Naruto could see through the pain in Neji's heart, young as he was, and would always try his best to make his friend feel better. Neji would always smile at his friend's effort to lighten the mood.

"What is it, Neji?" The blonde asked worriedly as he stared at his friend. Neji snapped out of his musings and found a pair of baby blue eyes (with whiskery cheeks, don't ask why) looking at him, full of concern.

"You've been staring at me like that for the past few minutes! Is something wrong?" The blonde asked in anxiety and lifted his hand and placed it on Neji's forehead. Frowning, the blonde withdrew his hand and said: "It's hard to tell with the head band! Are you sure you're alright?" The blonde inquired, leaning closer to his face. Neji felt warm creep up his cheeks as the blonde's face was centimeters away from his own. He felt uncomfortable for the first time around Naruto, which was quite impossible… Naruto had always radiated a _serene_ and _peaceful _aura which made it hard to believe that someone would feel uncomfortable around him.

Making sure not to stutter like his younger cousin (you could've now guess who), he quickly shifted his gaze and told Naruto that he was alright. The blonde examined his friend's face, searching for any _signs _of illness. Founding none, the blonde smiled satisfyingly and pulled back, once again sitting beside his friend.

A comfortable silence passed between them, with the wind blowing and caressing both of their hair. Naruto lay back on the grass, putting his hand behind his head and giving a happy sigh as his back hit the grass. Neji continue his previous position, with his knees arched and his elbow resting on his knees. He gazed at Naruto lying comfortably on the grass, eyes closed and a peaceful look crossing his face as the wind once again blew by, ruffling the golden locks gently.

Before Neji knew it, he was smiling again at his friend. Naruto sighed once more in comfort and too smiled. He looked as he had no worries, no pain, no troubles, you name it. The blonde laughed gently as he enjoyed the peace with his older friend. Neji's smile grew as he heard his companion's gentle laughter and too found him himself chuckling for no good reason.

Naruto opened one eye and look at his friend. "Mmm… should laugh more, Neji. It suits you." The blonde said and yawn loudly, stretching his muscles in the process. "If you feel tired Naruto, you can go back to your house and sleep." The young brunet said softly. Stifling another jaw cracking yawn, the blonde replied sleepily. "…Would like to… spend time with you…"

Neji's lavender orbs widened slightly before softening. Not daring to hope, he whispered. "Really…?" A soft hum of agreement was his answer. He smiled for the third or fourth time today (not bothering to count) and stood up. He patted his pants clean and walked towards the blonde. Picking the sleeping blonde up, he carried him on his back and started walking towards Naruto's apartment. The young Hyuga's lips twisted upwards into another genuine smile as he heard the delicate breathing and the gentle rising-falling of the sleeping blonde on his back.

-End-

Well, I think I'd _completely _and _utterly __**neglected**_ the picnic basket…Anyhow, please review! It will be greatly appreciated! And please please please give me advices on writing! This is the first fic I've post, and I need to know what you readers and authors out there think! My family members are not being supportive...


End file.
